Fishing lures are a key element used during fishing. The fishing lure is attached to a distal end of a fishing line. In a majority of the applications, the fishing line is threaded through a series of eyelets spatially arranged along a length of a fishing rod and collected about a fishing line drum of a fishing reel.
Fishing lures are available in many shapes and styles, each having unique features making that particular lure more desirable over competing lures. Each lure is designed with a single goal: having features that attract and catch more fish than the other competing lures.
Fishing lures provide movement, vibration, and color to catch the fish's attention so it bites one of the hooks attached to the lure. The fishing lures are all manufactured having different designs, wherein the designs are employed to resemble prey for the fish or designed to appeal to a fish's sense of territory, curiosity or aggression. Most lures are made to look like dying, injured, or fast moving fish. Lures can be classified into a variety of categories, including the following types: a jig, surface lures (sometimes referred to as top water lures, poppers, and stickbaits), spoon lures, plugs, artificial flies, soft bait lures (commonly resembling fish, squid, worms, lizards, frogs, and the like), spinner baits, swimbait (commonly resembling actual baitfish), and the like.
The fishing lures are equipped with at least one hook. The hook can be configured as a single hook, a double hook, or treble hooks that are used to hook the fish when the fish attacks the lure. The hook is provided to retain engagement between the fish and the fishing line.
What is desired is a lure with one or more features for attracting fish thereto, wherein the lure attracts and catches more fish than the competing lures.